Cat
Cats Meowow are pets that can follow the player. In order to obtain a pet cat, a player must complete Gertrude's Cat quest and get a kitten from Gertrude. Their first kitten is free, and each kitten after that is 100 coins, but players cannot own more than one kitten at a time. If players have an activated Ring of charos, obtained during the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest and then activated during the Garden of Tranquility quest, they are able to charm Gertrude into allowing them to choose their own colour. Otherwise, players will be given a kitten of a random colour. When it says, "Meeeooowww!", it is time to feed your kitten! Caring for your cat Unlike other pets in Old School RuneScape, kittens need to be fed. If it becomes too hungry (30 minutes without food), it will run away in search of food. Players will receive two warnings before this happens—one stating that the kitten is hungry and another afterwards stating that it is very hungry. It should be noted that Combat will interrupt these messages, causing them to easily go unnoticed. Therefore, players should be mindful of the last time they fed their kitten whilst training combat. Any raw or cooked fish that is not exclusively caught from Barbarian fishing can be used to feed a kitten. However, gutting barbarian fishing catches with a knife will produce caviar and roe, which can be fed to kittens. Additionally, players can feed their kitten a bucket of milk. An easy way to see if your cat needs food is to look at the text above its head when it meows. Meow! means that it's not hungry, 'Meoow!' means it's hungry and 'Meeeooowww!' means that it's very hungry. Unlike other pets, however, a kitten also needs attention in the form of being interacted with, or else they will get lonely and run away. Feeding a kitten is not enough—if you do not interact with your kitten, it will run away. When a kitten is about to run away due to loneliness, players will receive a message in their chat box alerting them. Players can interact with their kitten or cat in a number of ways, via right-clicking the cat and selecting Interact-with. Stroking a cat requires no items. However, if players wish to play with their kitten, they must use a ball of wool on it. This will not use up the ball of wool, which will stay in the player's inventory. A kitten can also catch rats via the Chase-vermin option, but has a success rate of 10%. Players can also shoo away their kitten from the Interact-with menu using the Shoo-away option. Growing After three hours of following the player, their kitten will grow into an adult cat, which no longer needs food or attention. A great way to let it grow is take it out and catch fish with a harpoon. If the player only wants swordfish, they can let their cat enjoy all the tuna it wants, leaving themself with the swordfish along with some attention. Players are still able to interact with it as an adult cat, and its success rate at catching rats improves to 40%. Even as an adult, a cat will continue to grow, eventually becoming an overgrown cat after around 4 hours. As an overgrown cat, the cat will no longer be able to catch rats at all. Players can sell their regular, overgrown, wily and lazy cats to civilians in West Ardougne for 100 death runes. This increases to 200 death runes with the easy Ardougne achievement diary reward. Quests *Gertrude's Cat *Icthlarin's Little Helper *Ratcatchers *A Tail of Two Cats *Recipe For Disaster (Evil Dave section) See also *Wily cat *Hellcat